leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
艾尼维亚/技能数据
}} Abilities . If the egg can survive for six seconds, she is reborn with the same percentage of health that her egg had left. This can only happen once every four minutes. |innatedetail = Rebirth is a passive ability that activates upon Anivia's death, causing her to enter her "egg form", restoring her to maximum health as well. While in this form Anivia cannot move or use any of her abilities, item active effects and summoner spells, also her armor and magic resistance are adjusted by a flat amount dependent on her champion level. If Anivia survives in egg form for 6 seconds, she will be restored to her normal state with the same percentage of health that the egg had remaining. Enemies may damage and kill the egg while Rebirth is in effect. * Rebirth is is on a 4 minute cooldown, regardless of whether Anivia survives or dies. ** Rebirth's cooldown is not affected by cooldown reduction. * Rebirth has no effect on Anivia's mana. * Anivia's normal form and egg form are considered one unit. For this reason, any projectile moving towards her in normal form will still hit her egg form, and any damage over time effect will remain active. * If Anivia is affected by , and/or , will activate first, second, and Rebirth will be third. will have last priority, granting Anivia the potential to survive up to four "deaths". * Anivia's ghost from is capable of entering the "egg state". This will not affect the real Anivia's Rebirth cooldown. * The egg can be moved by abilities such as and . * Due to a glitch, if Anivia is moved while in egg form, such as by the effect of , it is possible to cast one of her non-ultimate spells during the movement. |firstname = Flash Frost |firstinfo = (Active): Anivia brings her wings together and summons a single piercing shard of ice that flies on a line, chilling, slowing movement by 20% and damaging anyone in its path. When the shard explodes or is detonated by Anivia it deals magic damage in a radius, stunning anyone in the area for 1 second. The magic damage done by both the shard and the detonation is the same. *'Skillshot Range:' 1,100 *'Detonation's Diameter of AoE:' 150 *'Projectile Speed:' 850 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Flash Frost is a pass-through linear skillshot that releases a orb of ice, dealing magic damage and "chilling" to slow all enemy units in its path. Upon reaching its maximum range the projectile detonates, dealing magic damage, "chilling", and stunning enemy units in a radius around the explosion. While Flash Frost is mid-flight, Anivia may activate the ability again to cause the detonation at the projectile's current location. * Flash Frost can damage a specific target twice; once with the pass-through damage and once again from the detonation. ** Flash Frost will proc from the moment the target receives damage until 1.5 seconds after the target receives damage for the last time (i.e from the projectile and from the detonation). During this time, both effects will stack, slowing the target by 24.2%. * Flash Frost's projectile damage will not be blocked by spell shields, but the detonation will. In the case that the detonation is blocked, the "chill" debuff will only apply if the skillshot has already traveled through the enemy. * Flash Frost's stun will interrupt channeled abilities. * Crowd Control such as silence, stuns, suppress, etc. will prevent the premature detonation of the spell. * Flash Frost can damage, chill and stun stealthed units but it will not reveal them. They will, however, leave a trail for the duration of the slow. * Flash Frost and Glacial Storm's slows will not stack. * Flash Frost will count as two spell casts for the purpose of , and items like and ; one for the cast and another for the detonation. |secondname = Crystallize |secondinfo = (Active): Anivia condenses the moisture in the air into an impenetrable wall of ice to block the movement of her enemies. The wall lasts 5 seconds before it melts. *'Cooldown:' 25 seconds *'Center of Wall Range:' 1,000 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Crystallize is a linear area of effect ability that creates an impassible wall of ice that cannot be walked through, neither by allies or enemies. The width of the wall increases depending on rank. * Crystallize has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before it activates. * Crystallize will push units to the sides if it is created above them. ** This effect does not apply to , either as a bug or as a result of his passive. ** The displacement caused by placing Crystallize over a unit will cancel channeled ability animations but not the ability itself. * Champions can jump, dash, blink and through the wall. * Crystallize will draw aggro if an enemy champion touches it while within turret range. * Crystallize grants vision of the area around it for the duration. * Crystallize is not considered impenetrable terrain and will not proc the conditional stuns of or . * Crystallize will give assist only if enemy touches it. ** Does knocking back or dashing through the wall count as having been "touched"? |thirdname = Frostbite |thirdinfo = (Active): Anivia blasts her target with a freezing wind, dealing magic damage. If the target has been chilled by Anivia's other abilities, they will take double damage. *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *'Range:' 650 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Frostbite is a targeted ability that launches an icicle at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage on impact. If the target is affected by Anivia's "Chilled" effect at the time of impact, Frostbite will deal double its original damage. * Frostbite has a very brief channel time (0.1s) upon cast before it activates. * Anivia is the only source of the "Chilled" debuff that will double Frostbite's damage. Debuffs from other champions or from items will not apply. * "Chilled" enemy units leave an ice effect as they move, visible through Fog of War and stealth to both teams. * If Anivia has on her, its full slow applied via and the slow from or stacks to a total 39.55% slow for 1.5s before Tenacity. Anivia's spells apply only 20% slow on their own. This practically doubled slow through makes it a lot more difficult for the target to escape on foot if E+R combo is used right. |ultiname = Glacial Storm |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Anivia summons a driving rain of ice and hail to damage her enemies, slowing their movement and attack speed by 20% for 1 second, and chilling them. *'Initial Cost:' 75 mana *'Cooldown upon Toggle Off:' 6 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 625 *'Diameter of AoE:' 800 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Glacial Storm is a toggled ground targeted area of effect ability. While toggled on, Anivia deals magic damage every 0.25 seconds to enemy units within the targeted area. Glacial Storm will also apply Anivia's "Chilled" debuff to slow affected enemies' attack speed and movement speed, lingering for 1 second after the last damage tick. * Glacial Storm applies from the moment the target receives damage until 1.5 seconds after the target receives damage for the last time. During this time, both effects will stack, slowing the target by 24.2%. * The slows from Glacial Storm and Flash Frost do not stack. * Glacial Storm will damage and "chill" stealthed units that are in the area of effect but it will not reveal them. They will, however, leave a trail for the duration of the slow. * Glacial Storm counts as two spell casts for the purposes of , and items like and ; one for activating the spell and another for deactivating it. * Glacial Storm is considered a channeled ability and will be toggled off if Anivia is affected by most interrupts. Taunts, however, will not toggle Glacial Storm off, as Anivia can freely move and use basic attacks during the channel. ** Glacial Storm will also toggle off if Anivia moves too far from the affected area. }} Category:Anivia Ability Details Category:英雄技能数据